


Stranger in my house

by Hellyeahhh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Its good i hope, Louis is kinda a dick in this, M/M, This is my first time so yea, Violence, for a little while, other stuff, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyeahhh/pseuds/Hellyeahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umm Harry and Louis had it perfect and were very happy until an accident caused Louis to act the opposite of his normal personality. Harry is divided on what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger in my house

Harry and Louis had everything. Louis was fairly wealthy from owning his own hospital. Harry stayed at home to keep everything neat and they also had an adopted baby girl Darcy. Until one day the mysterious new illness took the life of three year old Darcy.

*********************  
At the hospital that day

Harry comes rushing in with little Darcy in his arms. "Louis babe Darcy is really sick and I'm really worried about her.  
"Honey just calm down a bit it's okay we will get her checked out and I'm positive she will be back in our arms tonight or tomorrow at the latest." Louis knew the risks of making promises at a hospital but it was their baby girl this doesn't happen to him.

*********************  
Few hours later

"Harry baby we didn't know what was wrong with her and honey she is passing away do you want to go see her before she dies."  
Harry didn't even respond just ran into her room.  
"Darcy do you know that me and Louis love you a lot."  
"Yes daddy you love me to the moon and back a million times you've told me a billion times."  
"Oh Darcy are you giving me some of Louis' sass."  
"That's right I'm the sass master from doncaster."  
Louis walks in to join the conversation before it's to late. "That's right baby and I'm the swagg master from Doncaster, The perfect team baby."  
"Papa Daddy why are crying so much."  
Harry spoke knowing Louis would never be able to get the words out "Well honey we are very sad because you are going away for a little while."  
"Will I ever see you guys again."  
"Of course sweetie Darcy it might be scary but we need you to be brave for us till me meet again."  
"Okay for you guys I'll be so brave."  
"That's right baby you be so brave while you wait till we meet again."  
"Ummm Doctor Tomlinson and Mr.Tomlinson could I see you outside real quick."  
"Sure what do you need."Exits the room with Louis and the doctor.  
"Darcy is passing really qickly we are going to do everything we can so Mr.Tomlinson you won't be able to come in and Doctor Tomlinson we advise against you coming in even though you are a doctor since she is your daughter emotion will get in the way so stay here while we try and save her."As soon as the doctor went back into Darcy's room Louis started bawling.  
"Haz we are going to lose our bab girl it's just not fair."  
"Shhhh Louis it will be okay remember what I said we will see her again don't worry." Harry rocked Louis in his arms to try and calm him down.  
"Excuse me is there anything we can do you guys seem to be struggling a bit."  
"I don't know maybe in a few minutes if we get the news I expect we will get in a few minutes,Who are you anyways."  
"Well I'm Niall and over there pretending not to know me is my boyfriend Liam and my brother Zayn."  
"I'm Harry and this in my arms is Louis and why are the pretending not to know you."  
"They say it's rude to talk to people in hospitals."  
"it's not because you don't know how much you have helped me already."  
"That's good you know wait is that our doctor helping my mum."  
"Yeah see our daughter is passing away and he is devastated." Kissing the forehead of the now sleeping boy.  
"I am so sorry it must be so hard but why do you seem okay."  
"I'm not I'm devastated but as you can see I have always been his rock so I can't cry when he is here with me I only cry when I'm alone so he isn't more devasted."  
"Oh I get it Liam is my rock as you can probably tell he says I'm a bunny yeah. So if you need a rock just go to Liam I can watch Louis for you so you can get out your sadness."  
"Oh Niall that's sweet but I'm sure Liam doesn't want to help me."  
Niall turned"Lili come here please."

"What do you want Ni." Niall leaned in and whispered into Liam's ear.

"Oh Harry come here and let it out it's okay to cry Louis is sleeping and I'm sure he doesn't mind."

**************************

"Louis I'm home from work."

"Why the hell would I care when you geet home from work."

"I'm sorry Louis."

"Yeah well it's really pissing me off."

"Im sorry Louis."

"Don't fucking talk back to me you little bitch." Louis said as he punched Harry in the face. "Now you know not to talk to me like that." Harry walks to his phone and grabs it.

"Please Louis leave for awhile."

"What was that fag you are kicking me out well I'm going to Zayn's for the night be back in the morning."

"Okay thank you Louis."

"I'm not doing it for you because you asked me to but Zayn thinks he might be gay and I need sex and I don't have anyone else to go to for it so that's why I'm leavong."

"Okay Louis."

"Bye faggot." Walks out the door and slams it in Harry's face. Harry started to cry where did his boobear go the one that made sure he was alright, the one who curled in his arms when he was sad, the one who he planned on marrying. He had to get that Louis back and he had the plan to do it. he dialed the number on his phone waiting for them to answer.

"Hello."

"Zayn is Louis with you.'

"Na man he's not here why ya asking mate."

"Just wondering when Louis comes no matter what he says please do not have sex with him."

"Woah bro I don't know what he told you but I don't swing that way."

"Good I wouldn't be able to live if he cheated and I knew about it I love him to much."

"Harry I know it's been hard since Darcy died a year ago and Louis has been drifting but he will come back he always does he loves you."

"I hope he comes back tomorrow morning can you keep him there till morning he can't come back early."

"Yeah mate whatever you need hope everything works."

"Yeah me too bye zee."

"bye haz." He hung up then got to work on his plan to get his baby back.

 

The next morning

Louis walks in expecting Harry to still be asleep.

"Louis please sit down on the couch."

"Why the hell should I."

"Just get on the goddamn couch before I make you."

"Oh yeah Harry I'm scared of you."

"Grabs louis and throws him on the couch and gets on top of him.

"Now are you fucking scared I tell you to sit you are going to sit I'm tied of your attitude." thrusts the computer into Louis's lap. THe slideshow starts playing and Louis reconizes the song instantly "Stranger in my house" by Tamia. The first picture is of when Louis had his first date with louis.

The next picture is when they first moved in with eachother

Their first kiss

holding darcy for the first time

and everyother good memory they have had. Louis starts to cry he knows he can't treat his soul mate like that. Even though Harry was mad he still held Louis while he was crying.

"Why are you holding me haz? Louis looks up at his lovely boyfriend.

"Why wouldn't I Louis? Looks down to meet Louis' breathtaking eyes .

"I've been terrible to you and you put up with ti and always but me first.

"Louis I love you more than life and I will always be there when you need it no matter how much you push me away.

"I love you too baby and i am so sorry for the way I have been treating you."

"It's okay Louis I understand it you were coping."

"I just couldn't understand why you weren't crying when our baby girl died."

"Loubear I did cry a ton while you were sleping Liam let me cry on him so I could be brave for you. See Niall took it when I didn't know handing louis the picture.

"Oh my god Harry I'm so sorry I didn't know I wish I could redo this and make it right."

"Its okay Louis everything is alright now and I love you okay let's start the rest of our lives together."

"Harry did you know this would happen that we would be alright."

"Yes baby because there was a stranger in my house and my Louis wouldn't let them hurt me I knew when he got back everything would be alright."

"I love yo so much Harry."

"I love you more Louis."

"Can we adopt another child Harry that might help."

"Yes but just so we know no one can replace Darcy."

"I know she is special and will be in my heart till we meet again.

******************************

5 years later

"Daddy daddy daddy it's Halloween isn't that cool." Their 4 year old sone Nathan screamed waking up Harry.

"Yes darling it is Niall and Liam are waiting downstairs to take you shopping."

"Okay bye daddy be back tomorrow then."

"Bye honey."

 

20 minutes later

harry runs into Darcy's old room when he hears Louis scream."What is wrong Louis."

"Darcy"

"What about her."

"She's here." Points to the bed where an 8 year old Darcy lays down smiling at them.

"Baby your here."

'Yes daddy."gets up and hugs Harry.

"How are you here."

"It's Halloween all spirits are free for the day."

"So your like a person now."

"For one day yes."

"Wow you've grown up since you were three."

"Yeah do you like it."

"Hell no you are my baby and will remain that way."

"Dad I understand now."

"before I died you said be brave till we meet again you meant when you died right."

"Yes baby."

"Why didn't you tell me I was going to die."

"We didn't want to scare you baby."

"I get it and papa don't think I didn't see you after I died."

"I'm so sorry Darcy."

"How could you treat your soulmate like that."

"I was confused and sad."

" I know that is not an excuse I never got to feel that kind of love be lucky you have and will be together forever I won't."

"Darcy what do you wamt to do the rest of the day."

"Do you think we can just lay down and relax like we used to."

" Of course sweetie." They all layed down on her bed till the fell asleep.

When they woke up she was gone.

"Louis I know you miss her but we will see her next Halloween."

And that's just what they did Darcy visited every Halloween to check on them and they all watched eachother grow olderevry year till they were all together again forever. Because sometimes that stranger in your house can be more familar then you know.


End file.
